The Final Battle
by Fear My Butterfly Army
Summary: a take on the final battle. Harry's POV. oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own it….yet evil laughter_

I am slowly letting darkness take me

You all see me as a light in the dark

Hardly even notice as I dim every time I breathe

Worshiping me because of one stupid mark

The lightning bolt on my head is safety to you

But it only brings me closer to the edge

I am crumbling under the responsibility

That you put into my hands

Why can't you all see

What you are doing to me

Pushing me away

As you try to pull me close

The darkness gained a little more space

I am falling, breaking, crumbling away

Darkness is consuming my light

Yet I have to be your own

You want me to win the last fight

To you, I'm no more then a drone

I can fight for you, no matter the cost

Even if I lose my will in the process

I am crumbling under the pressure

Fighting both internal and external battles

"What about your mum? Fight for her."

It isn't helping my battles, to stop the death rattles

I don't wanna fight; don't want to let the darkness surround me

I'm crumbling under your will

I am on the Hogwarts grounds. It is horrible to see all my friends falling around me. Some of us kill for the first time. There are students that are only _fourteen_! Fourteen for goodness sakes! They should be sitting by the lake, laughing and joking with their friends.

I see my fate staring me in the eyes but it is still hard to comprehend that they expect this of me. His red eyes are rather disturbing.

Now the various fights surround me

I stare into red eyes

This is my fate, the one you provided me

The darkness is overcoming light

He raises his wand and I raise my own

The light looses, now a memory

Before he can blink I said two cruel words

As the green curse misses him and hits the tree

He shoots the same spell back at me

You watch in horror as it heads towards my heart

And the darkness overcomes

I laugh as it hits me, doing what I was afraid to do

And I fall into darkness

Like the world will soon do

A smirk curves on his stark white face. I glare at him. He lifts his wand and I lift my own. We face each other and a strange insanity clouds my mind. _He had killed my parents! And Cedric! His followers killed Sirius! I have to kill him! No matter what!_

And equally eerie smirk appears on my lips, which turns into and insane grin.

"Avadra Kedavra"

The words slip so easily from my mouth, as if I wasn't shooting the most lethal curse known to magic.

The emerald green light speeds towards the snake-like man and Voldemort steps to the side just in time. It hits the tree behind him, turning it to ashes.

Spinning around, he glares at me. Wow. His glare isn't as scary as I thought it was. Maybe I'm just used to it. Hmm… something to ponder later.

He opened his mouth and I hear the same words that had just slipped between my lips in his icy voice. Gosh, his voice was creepy.

The emerald green light is the same color as my eyes; my mother's eyes. It launches towards my heart and I just stand there and watch it. All other battles had stopped and everyone was watching us. It is too late to dodge it now. I start laughing. Insane laughter that sounds foreign to my own ears. My friends who are still alive look horrified, as do the other members of the light side. I was their only hope, their beacon of light.

As the curse connects, I wait for something. No pain shoots through my body, no blast of heat or cold. Blackness clouds my vision for the last time and I die listing to my friends' and allies' voices.

My mum, dad, and Sirius wait for me and I walk towards them. They are calling my name.

"Harry!"

'I'm right here' I try to say, but I can't talk

"_Harry!"_

Their voices are more urgent and I try to speak again.

"HARRY!"

Sirius and my parents disappear, and I find myself staring into the worried face of my roommates, who are all alive.

I am still in Gryffindor tower, safely in my bed. The Final Battle hasn't happened yet, but when it does, I will be prepared. I won't let the darkness take me again.

**a/n yet another one-shot. It is time for me to sleep—school tomorrow. Night y'all.**


End file.
